villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tails (Secret History)
Tails was the main antagonist of the episode of Secret Histories: Secret History of Sonic & Tails. He was once Sonic's partner, but once other characters from the series were introduced, he went crazy and began killing them. He was voiced by Mick Lauer. Biography Secret History of Harry Potter It is shown that Tails may have possibly been cursed by the unnamed wizard cult that is possessing Harry along with Mario, Amy, Han Solo, Hitler, and the people responsible for 9/11. However, it is unknown if this actually happened. Secret History of Sonic and Tails Sega gave Tails to Sonic as his partner after the first Sonic game. Tails was obsessed with Sonic, and he didn't want anybody else to take him away from him. After new characters such as Knuckles and Shadow were introduced, he killed them in brutal ways. One day, Sonic and Amy learned that Tails was behind each murder, and he reveals to them that he killed them because he wanted Sonic to stay as his best friend. Sonic then tells Tails that he never considered him to be his best friend, this made Tails to go a little crazier than he ever was, and then he tells Sonic if he can't be his best friend, then there is no Sonic. During Sonic and Amy's interview, Sonic says that maybe Tails was right all along. The video then ends with an older Tails murdering a man who was wearing Sonic makeup, offscreen, while the viewer sees the corpses of Tails' victims. In Aftermath, Tails have been arrested by Federal Bureau Investigation for murders and psychos and all the victims were taken to the morgue. All newspapers about tails and news about him Personally This version of Tails is nothing like his original counterpart. He is a psychotic fox, who is extremely obsessed with Sonic. He thinks that must be Sonic's only friend. He has killed more than one person just because he is obsessed with Sonic, and he wants to keep being his best friend. Victims #Knuckles the Echidna #Shadow The Hedgehog #Yoshi #A few Pokémon #Unnamed man #Mighty the Armadillo #Big the Cat Gallery EDF3EF95-A831-43ED-A7AD-CD4F1635E1DB.png|Sonic meets Tails D1AC53BD-F76E-41B6-9B44-DFC7B9CDD08D.png|Tails' close up A153877C-364A-4658-A343-4DA7654900E3.png|Sonic and Amy look at Tails' first victim's corpse: Knuckles D52AC8AD-AC66-40DD-80C2-C01C7BA0F615.png|Amy begins to suspect that Tails may have been responsible for Knuckles' death 59F7383F-89F6-436D-B914-C8067200D013.png|Tails' second victim: Shadow the Hedgehog. 9AED3A0E-9747-4777-94F0-630635BEA09A.png|Tails' evil smile. 892CD242-7A52-4271-B7E6-9CB35CB3EA90.png|Tails' evil stare. 3834BBEF-0292-40F2-9D1F-06F2815D6ED8.png|Tails finally realizes that Sonic doesn't care about him CC6A0FC0-8DCA-4849-8E0B-3A5451CC97D3.png|An older Tails getting ready to kill his next victim big_1482512620_image.jpg|Older Tails Torture his next victim. Trivia *While Harry Potter is responsible for the events of the series, Tails is much more evil than Harry since all Harry did was turn people from good to bad, brainwash a few women and bully someone, not murder anybody like Tails. *Tails is possibly older than he was in the actual series due to his voice. *None of his victims are killed on screen. Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Comedy Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Karma Houdini Category:Murderer Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Psychotic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Envious Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Imprisoned